


Gives Me Courage

by dapperyklutz



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Kissing, Klaine, M/M, Male/Male, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperyklutz/pseuds/dapperyklutz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidentally eavesdropping on Kurt and Mercedes talking through Skype, Blaine becomes inspired and does something for him - with the help of The Warblers, New Directions and Kurt's family. Sometimes, it takes courage to be your true self. Post-A Very Glee Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gives Me Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me, dapperyklutz. I wrote this 2 years ago and originally posted it on my [FFN account](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1250924/dapperyklutz). And now, I'm posting it here because I wanted to share it to those who haven't read it yet. Aside from that, the impact it had on the readers moved and inspired me.  
> I honestly didn't expect for my story to become a massive hit, but it did. And I am incredibly thankful and grateful for the positive feedback it garnered.  
> I hope that this story will have the same impact on you as well. Enjoy.

"Oh, 'Cedes! I wish you were here with me now," said Kurt one late afternoon in his dorm room at Dalton Academy as he Skyped with his best friend Mercedes Jones. Warblers practice just ended and he immediately ran from the room to be on time for his online date with her.

It had been three months since he transferred to Dalton, and three months since he'd been slushied or pushed into lockers or even thrown into dumpsters. It was two weeks after New Year’s, and things were finally back to normal for Kurt. Well, as normal as a prim and proper private school can be. He didn't even have the chance to say good-bye to his fellow Warblers, most especially Blaine and his two best friends Wes and David, but he really had to get away from the crowd and be alone in his dorm, with his best friend via Skype. Truthfully, he's having a grand time in Dalton.

The facilities are great, the food tastes delicious, the teachers are professional but friendly, and classes - though a whole lot harder compared to McKinley High School - was fun and challenging for the countertenor. He had friends, yes, and he had a lot. He was close to most of the Warblers, and they all have great time doing what they love to do - to sing. But the downside to all this is that they're not _his_ family back in McKinley. They weren't like the New Directions - so different, so similar, so competitive, yet so close to each other that over the course of a year they have all learned to accept and love one another.

From Puck's badass attitude, to Finn's bad dancing, to Artie's lack of fashion, to Mike's killer dance moves, to Brittany's one-liners, to Santana's bitchy attitude, to Quinn's superiority as head Cheerio, to Sam's undetermined sexuality (in Kurt's case, anyhow), to Tina's tap-dancing skills, to Rachel's ego and obnoxiousness, and last but definitely not the least to Mercedes diva attitude and killer voice - somehow, along the way, they made it work. And the strong friendship they have now was worth all the consequences they've undergone in the past.

Going back to the present, Mercedes looked at Kurt sympathetically as she said, "Oh, Kurt, are you still having a hard time adjusting? Is anyone giving you a hard time? You'd better tell me now before I have a bitch fit." She added the last bit half-threateningly and half-jokingly that made Kurt smile and giggle, shaking his head all the time.

"No, no, I've adjusted just fine and no one's giving me a hard time," he explained, glancing at his door to make sure that it was locked. He didn't want to be disturbed with his talk with Mercedes.

"Then what seems to be the problem, then?" asked his slightly confused friend, one plucked eyebrow raised.

Turning somber, Kurt sighed. "I... I don't know, really. Dalton's great, 'Cedes, it really is. But... it's just... I don't feel like I  _belong_  here." Feeling his eyes tearing up, Kurt continued on and ignored the other's sad look. "Sometimes, when I feel myself getting loose and starting to act like my usual self, Blaine would tell me off."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" demanded Mercedes, eyebrows furrowed.

Oh, she'd heard a lot about this Blaine character. She’d heard that he’s openly gay, the lead vocals of The Warblers, extremely good-looking, charming and dapper, and also happens to be Kurt's _crush_. Well, as far as crushes can go when her best friend talks  _non-stop_  about him. Secretly, though, she knows Kurt's in love with Blaine, but is just too afraid to admit it, so she lets him believe that she has no clue at all of the countertenor's profound feelings for the hazel-eyed Warbler. But if this boy is hurting Kurt or doing anything,  _anything_  to upset him - oh, she was going to drive all the way from Lima to Westerville to have a not-so-friendly talk with him.

"No, no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," corrected Kurt quickly, gesturing with his hands animatedly which seemed to amuse his friend. Taking a deep breath, he started again. "What I meant to say is that Blaine is... different when he's in public compared to when we're alone."

"Care to elaborate further on that one, white boy?" smirking, Mercedes raised an inquisitive eyebrow again at Kurt who blushed crimson, coughing a little bit to ease the embarrassment he was feeling that moment.

"Well, when it's just the two of us, he's himself: charming, funny, flirty, dorky, witty, and affectionate and... ugh, he's just himself! It's hard to explain, but the point is that he has this comfortable and relaxed aura around him. But when we're in public, he's like this... this stiff, monotonous  _robot_  that annoys the diva out of me! It's like... argh,  _damn it_!" Kurt said loudly in frustration, making his friend jump in shock at the emotions the former was emanating. Calming down a bit, he continued. "To make my long and pointless ramble short, I feel  _hopeless_  here, 'Cedes. It occurs to me that everyone has a different version of themselves when it's just them. But when they're out in the open, here in Dalton's hallowed halls I mean, they're so different. I mean, why can't they just be themselves? Isn't it much better to be yourself rather than change for something you can't be and don't even want to be? If you ask me, it's hypocritical of Blaine to give me advice about having courage and all that, wherein it's him who has no courage to be who he truly is. It's... it saddens me, it just does. And Wes and David - those two are like, the version of Fred and George Weasley. They're funny and wild and crazy! But like I said, when in public, they all act serious and robotic. It's irritating! Ugh, I'm sure you don't understand a single word I've just said."

There was silence for a moment after Kurt's long speech, when Mercedes decided to speak for the first time in several minutes.

"You love them, don't you?"

The question took Kurt off by surprise, making him look at the latter like a deer caught in the headlights. When he'd regained his composure, he replied, "I don't think I follow, 'Cedes."

Chuckling, the black diva rolled her eyes and started again.

"What I mean to say is that you wouldn't have said all those things if you didn't care about them, right?" At Kurt's reluctant nod, she continued. "You don't feel hopeless at all. You're just disappointed that not everyone, like you, have the courage to put a foot in the line and try to be yourself. You're unique and amazing in your own way, Kurt. Don't let a stiff robotic Blaine or two-faced Wes and David let you get in the way of being yourself. And I mean no offense to what I just described them because you have every right to be yourself. We have the freedom to be ourselves, and not even Dalton Academy can take that out of you. You're like, this beacon of hope that shines to those people who think they wouldn't find their way anymore. I know that you've ingrained in your mind that everyone doesn't give a damn about you - family aside obviously. But you're so much more and so much better than that. To be honest, you give people hope and courage. You give New Directions courage. Kurt, y _ou_ give  _me_  courage."

Feeling the tears roll down his cheeks freely, Kurt smiled at Mercedes. "You have no idea how much that means to me, 'Cedes. And yes, I do love them - the Warblers, I mean. And I really care about them as well. But sometimes, I feel like my care for them is unwanted. It's silly, really, but what can I do? I can't take the drama queen out of me."

Laughing slightly, Mercedes took the opportunity to finally drop the bomb. "But you love Blaine more than you let it on." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Kurt was shocked when she said this, and he couldn't help but welcome the feeling of butterflies in his stomach and the sudden skip of his heart beat when his friend said that ever-so bluntly.

"I..."

Smiling understandingly, Mercedes cut off Kurt gently.

"There's no need to deny what you feel, Kurt. It's pretty much obvious that you love him, anyway. I can see it in your eyes, in your smile, and most definitely in the way you talk incessantly about him all those times." She grinned widely at the crimson face of the countertenor, feeling good about herself.

"Is it really that obvious?" Kurt asked, worry etched on his face. If it were that obvious, then most possibly Blaine knows of his feelings for him. Mortified at the idea of him finding out, the countertenor knew that he wouldn't be able to take another rejection once Blaine tells him that he only has platonic feelings for him.

Sensing Kurt's distress, Mercedes immediately set out to reassure her friend. "Well, to me anyway, 'cause I'm your best friend. And since boys are so dense - and yes, that doesn't leave the gay guys an exception, either - then pretty much, Blaine is oblivious of your feelings for him. As far as you're concerned, your secret is safe… for the moment, anyway."

"And what is that supposed to mean, Mercedes Jones?" demanded Kurt, feeling a bit scared at the roguish grin in his best friend's face.

"Oh, nothing, Kurt. Nothing at all," replied Mercedes nonchalantly, giving him a 'bitch please' look. The staring contest continued for a few more minutes, and when both parties couldn't take it anymore, they both busted out in laughter.

"Oh, 'Cedes, I miss you so much. Thank you for everything."

"I miss you more, white boy. And don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it."

And as the two best friends started a new topic about the latest fashion trend, Kurt failed to hear the soft knock on his door fifteen minutes ago and definitely failed to hear Blaine's worried question of "Kurt, are you alright?" after he saw his friend leave the rehearsal room as if he was on fire. He had stayed and listened intently as the countertenor poured his heart out to his best friend, and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty at eavesdropping. But one thing was for sure - he didn't regret it. Now, he knew why Kurt was acting like how he was acting the whole time. Now, he knew how Kurt really felt for him.

Now, he had another reason to be how he always wanted to be and should be. Now, he just gained an inspiration from both Kurt and Mercedes about hope and courage. And now, all those things were going to be put into action. When, where and how, he'd be having an emergency meeting with the rest of the Warblers right this instant as he sent a group message to all of them, except Kurt, to meet him in the rehearsal room again for there was a very important matter to be discussed.

* * *

It took Blaine and the Warblers a week to plan meticulously and to do their well-devised plan in secret and away from Kurt's prying eyes - and ears **. Plan: Operation Courage**  (yeah, Blaine's cheesy like that) went smoothly and the execution was to take place during Warblers practice at 3PM sharp today.

"Do you think it's a good idea to do this?" asked Blaine five minutes before  **Plan: Operation Courage**  was to be executed. The rest of the Warblers were hiding in a deserted room just a few doors away from the rehearsal room. He was fidgeting in his spot near the door as he looked at Wes and David with frantic eyes.

Sighing exasperatedly, Wes grabbed his best friend by the shoulders and looked him square in the eyes. "Blaine, it's a magnificent idea to do this. Don't worry, I'm sure whatever reaction Kurt will show, it will be happiness."

"I bet there'd be tears, too," piped up David, trying to cheer up their shorter friend. "Well, tears of joy, hopefully."

"Not helping, David," said Wes through gritted teeth.

"Oh, sorry. But yeah, don't worry, Blaine. Kurt will love it - though he loves you much more."

Groaning and blushing at the same time, Blaine now regretted confiding in his best friends on that part he heard Kurt confess to Mercedes. He didn't tell the other Warblers about Kurt being in love with him, he respected the countertenor's pride. And though Wes and David were exceptions, he knew that he could trust those two with a secret as that. He just prayed to God that the plan will be successful all throughout, and will elicit good feedback.

"Guys, quiet! The Warbler has landed, I repeat, the Warbler has landed," said a fellow Warbler, Donnie, who was guarding the door and keeping watch. He saw Kurt walking slowly towards the rehearsal room, and instantly everyone became quiet and still as they heard the footsteps of their friend walking past their hiding place and going inside the rehearsal room, leaving the door ajar.

"It's time. Plan: Operation Courage is now in motion," announced Wes in a hushed tone as one by one, each Warbler left their hiding place to witness what was about to happen in the other room, with Blaine taking the lead.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine continued his mantra in his head.

_Courage, courage, courage. You got it, Blaine, this is now or never. Courage._

Just then, he felt two hands on his shoulders, and he looked on either side of him to see his best friends looking at him encouragingly. Wes stood to his right and David to his left, and both squeezed his shoulders as a sign of support - Blaine smiling gratefully at them. Quietly, Blaine opened the door a bit more to see Kurt looking at the device in front of him in confusion.

_This is it._

* * *

To say that Kurt had a normal week would be the understatement of the year. He had a weird week, in fact. All of the Warblers were acting a whole lot different compared to the previous week - or months. Suffice to say, they were showing a whole new side of them. But deep down, Kurt knew that they were showing a bit of their true selves, albeit little by little. The countertenor didn't know how or why all of a sudden they started to let their walls crumble down and, noticing that it just wasn't the Warblers acting like this, he began to ponder curiously as to why day by day the entire student body was showing their true colors. Not that he was complaining, though, because he wasn't. He was far from complaining, actually. He was very happy at this sudden change of events. Apparently, he even received several "thank you" and "you're the man, Kurt" from his classmates and friends.

But what really intrigued Kurt was how Blaine was acting totally different compared to before. Sure, he still gelled his curls on school days and was still his dapper self, but he appeared more at ease even in public, not when it was just the two of them. He even held Kurt's hand on occasion in front of Wes and David, and neither of their friends reacted differently to it - in fact, they smirked teasingly at them. Blaine even walked him to his classes and though this was a normal occurrence between the two, every time they would part Blaine would kiss his cheek and smile that beautiful and charming smile that always left Kurt in a puddle of goo. And not to mention that every time they would meet up, either at lunch or Warblers practice or just randomly visiting each other's dorms, Blaine never missed the opportunity to hug Kurt tightly, as if he was conveying a message to him which the taller boy was oblivious of.

Yes, Kurt Hummel certainly did have a weird week.

Going back to the present, Kurt had just entered the rehearsal room at 3PM sharp, and was greeted with silence. Furrowing his eyebrows, he knew that today was Warblers practice and knew that he was on time; he just didn't understand why no one bothered to tell him that practice would be cancelled.  _If_  it was cancelled. Something caught his attention at the corner of his eye and he turned his head and was even more confused than surprised to see a laptop resting on the coffee table. The device was turned on, apparently, and was obviously addressed to him for there was a pink post-it note attached to the screen that said:

'Play me, Kurt.'

Intrigued and confused at the same time, Kurt laid his Louis Vuitton shoulder bag on the ground as he sat on the middle of the couch that was positioned in front of the coffee table. He removed the post-it note and was even more intrigued to see a video waiting to be played. Completely oblivious of his surroundings, he didn't even notice his fellow Warblers crowding on the door he failed to close shut, quiet as a mouse and waiting in anticipation as he finally pressed play.

The starting music from an unknown artist began and words first appeared on the screen. And what he read before his eyes astounded him.

**'This video is dedicated to a friend, a brother, a son, a lover, and most definitely, a Warbler. With full participation of Dalton Academy, New Directions of William McKinley High School, and the Hudson-Hummel family - this one's for you, Kurt.'**

The words faded in and out every few seconds, making the impact of the message big on Kurt as he already felt his eyes well up with tears. And he hasn't even watched the entire video yet! Just then, the video was blank for a second before the face of Burt Hummel appeared on the screen. Shocked, he saw his dad standing behind their living room, a sincere look in his face as he began to talk.

"Hey, son. You know, when you first came out to me last year, I was expecting that you would change, now that you were open about your sexuality. Not just to me, but in school as well. But then, you once again took me by surprise when you still continued to be who you are - which is yourself, if that makes sense." Kurt laughed a little at his dad's confused look, but nonetheless, continued to listen with rapt attention as his dad carried on with his message. "Anyway, ever since your mom died, I thought I'd never make it through the day without her by my side. But you proved me wrong, kid. You were there, not just as my son, but as my rock and support - you were there when I thought I didn't need anyone. You were there through all the hardships and pain I've, we've, gone into. Your strength gives me strength and hope. I love you so much and I want you to know that I will always have your back, no matter what. Kurt, you give me courage."

Burt's face faded and changed to Carole's, who was standing behind the counter on their kitchen. She had her arms crossed across her chest and a smile lit up her face as she said, "Hello, honey! It's not the same without you here at home, but anyways, let's carry on to my message for you. Thank you so much for remaining strong for your father when he was at his lowest. Thank you so much for relieving me of my fashion crisis; and thank you so much for welcoming me and Finn into your family so whole-heartedly. You are an amazing person, Kurt, and believe it or not, you have inspired me. I love you so much, honey, as if you were my own and I want you to know that you give me courage."

Like Burt, Carole's face faded and then changed to Finn's, who was sitting on his bed on their shared bedroom on the basement. He had this serious look in his face, the look he had on their parents' wedding when he gave his best man speech. But this time, he looked straight at the camera as if he was staring right at Kurt, and began his own speech.

"Hey, bro. How's Dalton? Well, I hope you're doing okay there. Uhm, I don't know what to say, really, but... yeah." Kurt laughed and shook his head as his step-brother was silent for a while. Finn cleared his throat a bit before starting once more. "Last year was a rough year for both of us, and I'm really sorry for all those things I've said to you back then. But... yeah, man, you're the reason why mom,  _our_ mom, is happy again. You're the reason why  _our_  dad is happy again. You know, I never really got the chance to thank you, so here it is: thanks, Kurt, for teaching me how it is to be a man. Thanks for always being there for me, even when I know you were at your hairs' end with your patience at me. I may not be the sharpest utensil on the shed, but if there is one thing I can do to make you proud to call me your brother, then it's that I love you. We're brothers from different parents, dude, and somehow, along the way - we worked things out, made things work. I miss you, Kurt." Finn smiled that same smile Kurt used to gush about, but now - it was heartwarming, knowing that he had an amazing step-brother."And oh, you give me courage." He finished sheepishly but with sincerity in his voice and eyes before his face faded and changed to Puck's, who was at their rehearsal room in McKinley.

"Hey, man. I'm sorry about the way I treated you last year. Wish I could've done something sooner when I knew about your condition here. But yeah, you're cool, Kurt. Even if you're... well, gay. Anyways, next time I see you - be prepared to have your hair all messed up." Kurt rolled his eyes at this as Puck grinned roguishly at him. And then, with sincerity in the latter's voice, he finished with: "You give me courage."

Next was Sam, but his was short and to the point. "Hey, Kurt. I didn't dye my hair, okay? And I'm not gay." The pretty blonde boy laughed at this before continuing his message. "You dress very fashionably and may the force be with you. New Directions misses you, you know. Thanks for teaching me the lesson that it's alright to be yourself and not care what others think. You give me courage."

Mike's was: "Kurt! Hey, man, your cute dance moves are being missed by me. You're a multi-talented diva, and I know you can 'defy gravity'. I hope you're having a grand time there in Dalton, though we miss you a lot. Thanks for being who you are and for being strong even when you were being bullied here. Puck's right, wish we could've done something sooner. But yeah, you give me courage."

And next was Artie saying: "Hey, Kurt! You're an awesome person, you know that, right? Well, of course you do." Kurt laughed at this as Artie carried on with his message, a smile plastered on his face. "Thanks for being a great friend to me, even though I know you consider my fashion sense an atrocity. But that's besides the matter at hand. I accept you for who and what you are, inside and out. You inspired me to try out new things, even though some are unreachable due to my condition. But you inspired me, nonetheless. You give me courage, Kurt."

When his face faded, it changed to Santana's. Her normally 'bitch please' face was replaced by a smiling and rather flirty look. Whoever was filming the video, Kurt knew the Latina was aiming the flirty look at him, although she was staring at the camera. "Hey, Porcelain. How are the guys over there? You got into any action lately?" At Santana's suggestive wink, Kurt blushed and laughed at this, suddenly missing her bitchy attitude. "Anyway, you've got a fine ass for a gay guy. I admire your guts for being open and for being who you are - and of course, you give me courage." Kurt was sure the brunette cheerleader was trying to keep up her bitch attitude intact.

Brittany's face appeared as she enthusiastically greeted Kurt. "Hello, boo! I miss you so much. I miss your soft hands; they're like a baby's buttocks." Kurt heard someone groan in the background and couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde cheerleader. "Thank you for giving me your first kiss, even if you're a dolphin. I hope you're happy in your new school, and I hope you're seeing someone now. You're a strong person, boo. Stronger than Finn, but don't tell him I told you that. I love you, boo. You give me courage."

Wiping a stray tear way and sniffling, Brittany's face faded and changed to Tina's.

"Hey, Kurt! The whole gang misses you, in case you're wondering. Remember when we sang 'Just the Way You Are' to you on your and Finn's parents' wedding reception? That was the time I realized just how independent, strong and courageous you really are. Standing up to Karofsky -" Kurt cringed involuntarily at the mentioned name but listened on to the rest of the Asian's message. "- takes a lot of courage, indeed. And you've inspired me to stand up to my own nightmares. Thanks, Kurt. You give me courage."

Quinn was next and she smiled warmly at the camera as she began her straight-to-the point message. "Kurt, you are an amazing person and an amazing friend. You've probably heard that several times now, but it's true. I know you don't believe in God, but I just want you to know that you're a blessed person. God blessed you with a loving and supportive family, and though you may think that being gay was a curse thrown upon you since birth - I can guarantee you that it's not. He has a reason why you're the way you are now. It's a blessing as well, but you'll find it in your own time why it's a blessing. Thanks for being there for me when I needed someone to lean on; your makeovers are one of a kind. I look forward to seeing you again. I miss you, Kurt, and you give me courage."

Next was Rachel and Kurt was surprised once more at the sincerity and warmth in her expression and words. "Hi, Kurt! And to think you were my constant competition last year, I never would have guessed that we would even become friends right after your transfer to Dalton. You and I have a lot in common than we let on, and I guess our strive to be on the spotlight refrained us from becoming friends from the beginning. But to be frankly honest with you, I knew from the start that you could hit a High F. Your selflessness and love for your family is admirable, Kurt. Your perseverance and continuous strength in standing up to your bullies during your time here in McKinley, mainly that Neanderthal Karofsky, led me to finally believe that you are that amazing. And this, coming from an obnoxious and egotistic diva. Yes, Kurt, I admit that I am that so quit your smirking." Rachel huffed a bit at the camera as Kurt covered his hand to hide his wide smile. They're not even that close but Rachel Berry knew him so well. Softening up once more, Rachel smiled sincerely as she finished her rather long message. "When I told my dads about you, did you know what they said? They said, 'Your friend's hope and strength is going to save other kids like him, sweet pea.' So, Kurt, you gave my dads hope. And you give me courage."

When her face faded, Kurt knew who was last on the New Directions list. His best friend's face appeared and she was smiling widely at the camera. "Hey, Kurt! Well, I'm not going to say much except that we already established this talk a week ago. But let me tell you, honey, you're the bestest friend a person can ever ask for. You are one of a kind, so promise me that you won't ever change. We're divas till the end, right? I miss you and I love you a lot, and I can't wait to see you again, Kurt. You give me courage."

That short, simple message conveyed so much meaning to Kurt it brought more tears to his eyes; knowing that back in Lima, he had friends who really do care for him, and accepts and loves him for who and what he is. He was shocked, though, when Mr. Schuester's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Kurt. Well, I can't really say much except that you are extremely stubborn - but very intelligent and strong. Don't let anything or anyone get in the way of your dreams. Just like in the performance you guys sang that day I almost quit - 'don't stop believing'. You gave me hope that day, Kurt. Thanks for being my student and friend. You give me courage."

When his face faded, Kurt wasn't given enough time to think before the next face appeared on the screen, now knowing that it was the Dalton Academy's turn. The first ones to carry out their own message were the students Kurt only knew by name and face, and then followed by his classmates in different subjects. He was shocked once more when his World Literature professor's face filled the screen. She was in her early forties but didn't look her age for she looked much younger due to her smiling face. Mrs. Jacobs smiled warmly at the camera as she began her message.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. You are an extraordinarily bright and intelligent student - and I am very proud to be your teacher. You see, I remember talking about you to my family one time - how you were a very proud openly gay student in Dalton Academy, how you never backed down to a challenge and was never afraid to stand up to your own beliefs. That's why I was flabbergasted when my son recently opened up to me and my husband about being gay. Kurt, you gave my son the courage to come out in the open. Even my husband admires your guts." Kurt was too shell-shocked to even react to what he was hearing, not even chuckling along with his teacher. His mouth was hanging slightly open by now as his teacher continued on with her message. "I can never thank you enough for giving my son hope. My husband and I are full support of the third-sex, and we are much more supportive now that we know our son is also one of them. I hope that you continue to inspire other people, Kurt, because you are a force to be reckoned. You give me hope and courage."

As her face faded, more of Kurt's friends continued on with their messages of "You give me courage", and pretty much, Kurt was sure that the entire student body of Dalton Academy was involved in this - and it caused a new set of tears to cascade down his smooth porcelain cheeks. He was so shocked to know that plenty of people do care about him. Even those people who appeared to be insignificant in Kurt's life, they had opened up that at some point, and somehow along the way of their own lives, he had touched them. He had given them hope, he had given them courage, and he had given them the strength needed to pursue what they've always wanted or felt was right for them.

The messages continued on for the next twenty minutes, the sheer amount of people shocking Kurt more and more, and distracting him well enough as the rest of the Warblers discreetly and silently entered the room, gathering behind him in a half circle formation with Blaine in front, taking the lead as usual. A few minutes was left remaining before the end of the video. It was the Warblers' turn to carry out their own message to their fellow countertenor - the last three being David, Wes and Blaine who videoed, arranged and edited respectively the forty-five minute video. Though, it took Blaine two nights straight to edit and polish it into a sort of documentary form, he was very glad and satisfied with the outcome. He only hoped that his message to Kurt would be obvious enough to the countertenor for him to know that his feelings are certainly reciprocated. Finally, it was then when David's face appeared on the screen, the other Warblers fighting hard not to laugh or snort at the grinning face of their friend.

"Hey there, Kurt! Well, well, well, the first time I met you - you were spying on us. Not that that was what you would call spying, anyhow, considering that it was terrible, really, but very endearing."

David winked teasingly and Kurt groaned and muttered, "Oh, God" in embarrassment but continued to listen intently to his friend's message, a smile on his face.

"Uhm, I would just like to say that I'm sorry for being a jerk to you back then. Yes, Kurt, a jerk. I wasn't honest about who I was, I refused to show my true self - afraid that my friends would neglect me, or worse, leave me. But then, you came to Dalton and, in Blaine's words - you turned it upside down. You were so full of spark on your first day, and, sad to say, over the course of three months, that spark was slowly dying." David sighed in frustration and averted his eyes from the camera for a while before looking up once more, a serious and sincere look in his eyes and voice. "You are Mr. A-Z for me, Kurt. You are everything rolled into one person - and that makes you stand out from the crowd. So thank you, Kurt. Thank you so much for teaching me a life lesson - and that is to be yourself, but be your best self. You're one of the best friends I've ever had, buddy. Please don't ever change, okay? And don't let anyone bring you down, because you give me courage."

His face faded and changed to Wes's. He looked at the camera and his once serious face split widely into a smile that made Kurt laugh a little, knowing how bubbly the Asian could be.

"Hey, Mr. Bond! If you're David's Mr. A-Z and Blaine's Mr. Teenage Dream -"

Kurt choked a gasp at this, distinctly hearing Blaine's "Wesley Ang, you monkey!" in the distance and David's muffled laugh. He turned bright crimson at this (and so did Blaine who was standing right behind him, the others covering up their smirks and smug looks) but continued to listen nonetheless.

"- then you get to be my Mr. Bond. Hmm... Well, time and time again you continue to shock me with your personality and attitude, Kurt. You're so... full of life, you know? Yeah, I know you know that. Uhm, so yeah. I've only known you for three months, but it seems like as if I've known you for years. And, like David, I would also like to apologize just how much of a jerk I was to you. I could see that you were torn between two versions of each student here in Dalton, mainly your friends - and your confusion and helplessness, although endearing, saddened me. You're a really cool guy, Kurt. And even if you're gay, I seriously don't care - 'cause what you are makes you... well, you. I admit to you now that you've brought a lot of happiness in Dalton, most particularly a certain someone whom we both know so well. And in his words - you're one in a million. So thank you, Kurt. Thank you for being who you are, because you've given me the strength to be who I really am in this school. You give me courage."

Kurt sniffled and wiped his tears as Wes's face faded. He was nervous and full of anticipation as to what Blaine will say, knowing that he was the last one to deliver his own message. So when his face appeared on the screen, Kurt sat up straighter and put all of his attention to what Blaine will say - his love for him growing more. He took in a sharp breath as he saw Blaine's hair devoid of any gel. It lay wild and curly, and he was even wearing rectangular dark-rimmed glasses that made him look geeky and utterly adorable at the same time. He was inside his dorm, sitting in his chair, and wearing grey sweatpants and a blue Dalton hoodie with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He grinned charmingly at the camera as he waved and began his message.

"Hello, Kurt! Well, I'm sure you're just  _dying_  to know who, how and why we did this. So before I give you my own personal message - and it's pretty long so bear with me - I'll answer your inquiries first." He winked at the camera, causing Kurt to flush, and continued to talk again. "I hope you won't get mad at me for this, but last week right after Warblers practice, I visited your dorm. You were so engrossed in talking to Mercedes you didn't even hear my knock. To make the long story short, I eavesdropped and although I feel extremely guilty about it, I don't regret it." Kurt felt his jaw drop open in shock as he realized that Blaine undoubtedly heard him confess to Mercedes about harboring feelings for the lead Warbler. But before Kurt can delve into his thoughts more, Blaine continued on hastily. "But I'm really, _really_  sorry, Kurt! It's just, when you said those things, it clicked in me just how badly you were taking all this. And it hurt me, Kurt; it hurt me a lot to see you in such distress and pain. That's why I decided to do this... for you." Blaine blushed at this confession, making Kurt's heart soar in gratitude and hope.

"So yeah, I had a helping hand from the rest of the Warblers - they spread the plan to every student at Dalton except you, obviously, and only a few teachers. David took charge as videographer, and he's currently videoing me now; Wes arranged the sequence of this video, and I edited the whole thing and polished it to become awesome like how it is now. The three of us drove to Lima three days ago, which is why we skipped the entire day of school with an excuse of family matters." Clearing his throat, Blaine started again. "And as to why we did it? It's because you deserve it, Kurt. You deserve so much more than this video, but the least I - _we_ \- can all do is to show you just how many people care about you, and love you, for who and what you are... So, here's my message for you."

Blaine was silent for a moment, pondering on how to start but his eyes never left the camera. He was looking straight ahead, as if he was staring at Kurt's glasz eyes, and the look he was giving him was filled with emotion that Kurt didn't doubt for a second that that look was meant for him. His breath hitched at the intensity of the stare, as he himself didn't avert his own eyes from Blaine as he finally started to talk.

"I don't really know how to top this one since everyone else's was really awesome - but I'm going to say what's in my heart... It all started when you visited the school and ah, attempted to spy on us Warblers." Blaine half-smirked and half-smiled at this and Kurt couldn't help but blush. "When our eyes met, I felt a part of my heart beat to life. When you talked to me, I couldn't believe my ears that someone as beautiful as you could walk this Earth. When I grabbed your hand, you made me feel alive once again. When I sang 'Teenage Dream' and looked at you the whole time, I knew that I meant every word. But then, you've opened up to me about your condition back in McKinley, and I knew that I had to step up from being a potential boyfriend to a mentor instead." Kurt's breath hitched when he heard this, not believing his ears. Maybe all hope is not lost at all.

"So the time spent I drove back and forth from here to Lima to visit you, I contemplated over and over again why I was doing what I was doing. And then my subconscious told me that it's because you were worth it. And Kurt, you  _are totally_  worth it. Like I told you from the very beginning, I ran. I ran away from my bullies and tormentors - I didn't stand up and show them that it's alright to be different. I didn't, and I regretted it - until recently, you completely changed my perspective in life. I learned, because of you, that things happen for a reason.

Back then, I couldn't get over why I didn't pluck up the courage to stand up - but now, I know why I didn't. It's because of those things that happened in my life that brought me to you. You were undergoing the same experiences I just had two years ago, and so I gave you the advice you needed. You needed it more than I did, Kurt, because it would be a shame to have someone as amazing and extraordinary as you to go to waste. You may think that others don't care about what you think or do, but believe me - they do care. We care, Kurt.  _I_  care."

Blaine licked his lips and swallowed, looking a bit lost for a moment as how to proceed with his really, really long message.

"What I'm trying to say is that _... 'Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life. And I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece - I'm complete. You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on - I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby, I believe. This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.'_ "

Blaine sang in an emotional and powerful voice, rendering Kurt speechless and incapable of thinking except the fact that the lead Warbler sang it with passion and with more meaning compared to the first time he sang that. And the entire time he sang, his eyes never wavered from the camera - a determined glint in his eyes.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Blaine finally spoke the last several words of his speech.

"You  _did_  bring me back to life, Kurt.  _Your_  strength gives  _me_  strength, and your love and loyalty to your friends and family makes me fall for you even more. You gave me reason to live again - and it's all thanks to you. I know that you think that I saved you from your dark past in McKinley, what with all the courage advice I gave to you, but really - you were the one who  _saved me_ , Kurt. And I'm so sorry if I ever hurt you in any way, because you know I would never hurt you intentionally... I just want you to know that no matter what happens - I'm  _never_  gonna leave your side. I love you, Kurt, because you give me courage."

By this time, tears were streaming down Kurt's face as he stifled a sob. He couldn't believe it. Blaine  _loves_  him.  _He loves him_. And add to that, he had given Blaine hope and courage, like everyone else. When the latter's face faded, the music from the beginning of the video began again and this time, words appeared in a fade in and out motion as Kurt read each word carefully, trying to calm his wildly beating heart.

 **'This is not the end, it's just the beginning. It gets better because you're a part of our lives. We love you, Kurt.'**  And finally, the last words that appeared were,  **'Turn around for your final surprise. ;)'**  Shocked, Kurt turned around slowly and leapt up from his seat in shock as he saw the entire Warblers in a half-circle formation, Blaine at the front center and looking as if they've been standing there the whole time. Blaine. Kurt looked at him with unshed tears and rosy cheeks, and the latter offered him a vibrant and loving smile.

"W-what...?"

But Kurt failed to even complete his sentence when they started to hum a beautiful harmony. When the countertenor finally realized what song it was, he felt his heart in his throat as he continued to stare at Blaine who started to sing, his hazel eyes never leaving Kurt's glasz ones.

_"You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And darkness there inside you_

_Make you feel so small."_

He sang softly and emotionally, gently smirking at the 'courage' part of the first verse. There were some who started to click their fingers as they all swayed on their spot from left to right, like the step they did in 'Teenage Dream', but it was slower this time and in synch with the music. When it reached the chorus, all of the Warblers sang as one, their eyes resting on Kurt who felt tears start to roll down his cheeks once more, hands clasped together under his chin as a beautiful smile graced his face.

_"But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow."_

When it came to the fourth line, it was only Blaine who sang that part - making both him and Kurt blush, and earning small grins from Wes, David and the rest as they finished the chorus as one beautiful harmony. The background humming and 'Ah'-ing filled the air before Blaine started the second verse in a stronger and more passionate voice.

_"Show me a smile then,_

_Don't be unhappy,_

_Can't remember when I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You can call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there."_

By the second line, Blaine walked slowly towards Kurt and took both of his slightly quivering hands in his, squeezing gently. He pulled Kurt towards him before releasing one of his hands and intertwining his left one with Kurt's right - so that way, they were facing the Warblers but their eyes were still fixed on each other.

As for Kurt, he'd never felt this feeling before. It was a mixed feeling of pure love, happiness, gratitude, hope and serenity. And he knew, right then and there, that he and Blaine were made for each other. It was fate.

_“… I see your true colors_

_And that's why we love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors, true colors_

_Are beautiful… like a rainbow."_

When the song ended, there was a long, anticipated silence. Blaine reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand as he moved to stand in front of him and in-between Wes and David, together with the rest. Each Warbler was breathing heavily from the emotion they brought into the song, and some even turned their heads to discreetly wipe a single tear or two, namely Wes and David. Though, they admitted it through their own personal message to him, they wouldn't admit it to anyone else that Kurt Hummel held a special place in their hearts. They'll just leave all the sweet-talking and confessing to one Blaine Anderson.

And just when the silence was starting to kill them, mostly Blaine, Kurt finally opened his mouth to speak once he had regained his composure and collected his own muddled thoughts.

" _Thank you so much_."

Kurt's voice broke mid-sentence as he couldn't take all of his emotions in any longer. He didn't even bother to think twice as he launched himself into Blaine's waiting arms and enveloped him into a bone-crushing hug.

Soon after, Wes and David followed into the hug. And after a couple of seconds, the rest of the Warblers started to launch themselves into the massive group hug, crushing mainly Kurt and Blaine as they both laughed through their own tears of joy. The group hug lasted for several minutes, not wanting to let the moment end. And while this happened, different comments came from each of them.

"Did you know that Blaine cried while making the video?" This was said by David who earned a smack on the head from Blaine, earning laughter from the rest and for Kurt to grin widely at the blushing boy before him who had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Guys, you have no idea how much this means to me. I can't even... I don't even know where to begin. But thank you all so much. I love you, guys, I really do. You give me courage."

With that said, another massive group hug happened and after a few minutes, they all untangled themselves - knowing that Blaine would be wanting his privacy with Kurt.

"We'll leave you two for a moment," said Wes, a glint in his eye that Kurt didn't miss to see.

And as if on cue, everyone started to leave the rehearsal room until it was only Kurt and Blaine left. But little did they know that David, who was the last to leave the room, left the door slightly ajar as the rest of the Warblers crowded around the door and eavesdropped on the conversation that was about to unfold.

"Kurt..." started Blaine, but was immediately shushed by Kurt who placed a slender finger on his lips, making him forget all of a sudden to what he was going to say once his lips made contact with the countertenor's forefinger.

Kurt was silent for a while as he gazed at Blaine's eyes, as if he was searching for an answer. But in all honesty, all his questions were already answered. Blaine had already laid down his cards; it was about time he laid his as well.

"Blaine... I don't know how to convey my feelings to you right now, so I'll just go to the point," Kurt said quietly, as he took a step closer to him. He was slightly taller than the lead Warbler, though, so he tilted his head down just a little bit to maintain eye contact. In return, Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips, making Kurt rest his hands on his chest, his heart rate increasing at the physical contact and close proximity of their faces.

With a smile, Blaine said just as quietly, "No problem with me."

Gathering his thoughts for the last time, Kurt finally drew out a long breath, tingling Blaine's skin as he finally uttered the words the lead Warbler so longed to hear. "I thought I was destined to walk this world alone, until I met you. I love you with all that I am, Blaine - and I believe that it was Fate when I first talked to you all those months ago. You're the reason why I have courage, because  _my_  courage is  _you_."

Feeling his eyes well up with tears, Blaine spoke softly to Kurt that made their unknown audience to strain their ears to hear what they were saying. "I love you, Kurt. And you're my missing puzzle piece."

Their noses were touching now, and Kurt smiled that beautiful and radiant smile that Blaine adored so much, and lovingly replied, "Now I'm complete."

And their lips met in the softest, sweetest, passionate kiss - making them both forget everything surrounding them, even failing to hear the cheers, wolf-whistles and cat-calls of their friends who witnessed the couple's first kiss in the rehearsal room - Wes and David making sure to take a photo and video respectively. When they finally let go for oxygen, their eyes met and both smiled the widest smile ever, even ignoring the noise their friends were making just outside the room.

"Kurt Hummel, will you be my teenage dream?" Blaine asked breathlessly, looking at the boy in his arms lovingly.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat and if it were even possible, his smile grew wider as he replied back, "Oh, hell yes."

And when they both leaned in for their second kiss - first kiss as an official couple - they could hear fireworks as electricity ran through both their spines. And if it were even possible, the cheering of their friends grew even louder.

 _Yes_ , Kurt thought as he kissed Blaine with all the passion inside him,  _it gets better, indeed_.

 


End file.
